Electronic transaction systems, such as automatic ticket seller machine, automatic teller machine, vending machine and other kiosks are provided at unattended places to provide ease and flexibility to a user to perform transactions in return for goods or services. As some of these electronic transaction systems are not well monitored, a banknote validator is often installed in such machines to prevent acceptance of suspect counterfeit banknotes. The banknote validator includes one or more sensors to reject items that are not recognized as legitimate banknotes. Besides suspect banknotes, users may inadvertently insert non-banknote items, such as credit cards, etc., into the banknote validator. However, since the banknote validators are not made to accept non-banknote items, such items tend to get jammed in the passageway thereby making the system inoperative. Additionally, a user may need the assistance of an operator to release the credit card, however, an operator may not always be readily accessible.